Waiting For the Wolves
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: I was worried. No, I was beyond worried. I was terrified for them. For him. If he didn't come back... My heart stopped just thinking of that possibility.


**I think this concept is really interesting so I've decided to try it out and see what people think. If I get enough good feedback, I'll do the something like this, but in numerous POV's when Victoria attacked.**

**Waiting**

**Kim POV**

I was worried. No, I was beyond worried. I was terrified for them. For him, if he didn't come back…. My heart stopped just thinking of that possibility. How could my Jared do this to me? How could he leave me with this heart-wrenching, gut-shattering fear? This fear of losing him? Claire, Rachel, and I were at Emily's house, experiencing this horrible fear together. Claire was crying because she didn't know why she was afraid. Emily took a batch of cookies out of the oven with a forced smile.

"Why don't we try to relax and have some cookies? Claire, do want some?" She cooed. We forced a smile for Claire's sake and took one. I was aware of me chewing and placing each bite in my mouth, but I didn't taste anything. Claire was squirming uncomfortably in her chair.

"Keem? Something is wong. Wat's wong Keem?" She asked in a fearful voice. I patted her hand reassuringly and tried to come up with an answer to this little girl. I didn't want to tell her there was little hope, I couldn't, I didn't want to tell her there was a fight, because those were not reassuring words. Those were words dripping with fear and worry.

"It'll be alright Claire." I murmured. But my voice was choked and forced, as was my smile. I tried desperately to reassure myself. Jared and everybody else were big, strong, werewolves. There was nothing…. Oh who was I kidding! Of course there was something to worry about! Rachel started to pace. She's been known for that here. When she was angry, worried, sad, she dealt with it by pacing. Everybody knew it. The fear was threatening to black me out, whooshing inside of my mind, leaking into my brain and overflowing my body. I couldn't let go of that fear until he was beside me, breathing and happy.

**Emily POV**

I needed to keep myself intact, to reassure this baby girl. To help my sisters through this horrible time. It fell on my shoulders, yet I knew I would never be able to do it. Because terror for Sam, the one person that made me feel whole and complete, was taking me over. He might die. He was a loyal leader; he would save any member of the pack if he could. I could hardly think his name without my face crumbling and my whole body shaking with fear. So that's why I didn't think his name. I needed to pull myself together and _keep_ myself together. Claire's eyelids drooped and I thanked God that we didn't have to keep up this soothing charade. I laid her down and returned to the kitchen. No one said anything. No one needed to; we all knew what everyone else was thinking, who they were thinking about. Sam. Sam. _Sam._ I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed, sobs racking my body. They rushed to my side, but I waved them away. I just lay there, shaking and crying. I knew I wouldn't move, wouldn't stop until I saw him, saw him healthy and alive, I wouldn't stop until he ounce again held me in his arms.

**Rachel POV**

Paul. A name so important to me I couldn't even describe it. Kim and I saw Emily fall and rushed over to her with concern, but not with much, most of my concern was focused on Paul. Oh Pau! You must come back! I can't live without you! I gripped the edge of the table and kept back tears. I am Rachel. Rachel does not cry. I knew I would fall soon, like Emily, so I moved into the living room and fell on the couch instead. I hated this. I hated waiting for him. I couldn't suppress tears anymore. They made my whole body quiver and quake. Suddenly in the distance we heard howls, very upset howls. We all gave a little cry and I heard a thud from the kitchen. We were all broken, falling apart. **(This is where Edward tells them about Aro liking the idea of guard dogs, in case you didn't realize it.) **I just lay there, crying and waiting.

**Kim POV**

We heard several upset, angry howls on the distance and I fell apart. I was knocked sideways off my chair as though someone had hit me. Emily's sobs could probably be heard throughout the town. I managed through my tears, to glance at the clock. Two hours had passed. I felt like throwing up, so I did. I bolted to my feet and then to the sink. I heaved my breakfast and felt like crawling in a whole and dying. Shakily I sank to the floor, knowing I would kill myself if he came back…. _Not_ alive. Convulsions racked my body and I threw up again, in the sink thankfully. I fell to my side and heard my sister's sobbing increase gradually, every second they didn't come back.

_--------------------------------------------------One Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------_

We were all still laying there sobbing, shaking, Claire hadn't wakened up yet. I hugged myself tightly, breathing heavily. Far away we heard a new set of howls, but theses were different, theses were happy. Our hopes soared, and then dipped down. They had won, that didn't mean they hadn't lost anybody. We came apart more than ever. That was the worst five minutes of my life.

We didn't see or hear anyone come in. But we heard four people gasp and we looked up. Sam, Quil, Paul, and _Jared_. Quil was out of the room in the blink of an eye and we were in our wolves' arms just as fast.For the first time in three hours I could breath. The fear, holding onto my body so tightly it was crushing me, was gone. It just evaporated. I felt silly, now that he was holding me to his chest and I could hear his calming heartbeat. God I love him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also check out my story Never Too Young For Love, I'm told it's pretty good! **


End file.
